User blog:22kingdomheartsfan/My favorite couples
Its Valentine's day. The day of love. Where people to decide to spend time or give a gift with that special someone. This year for Valentine's Day, I decided to make a list of my favorite couples from fiction. Both offcial and fan made. Ash and Misty First up is Ash and Misty. I have been a Pokemon fan for MANY years. I loved the old TV and I watched old VSH tapes of Pokemon over and over again as a kid. And if there's one thing I thought that would have happenedi n Pokemon, its that Ash and Misty would become boyfriend and girlfriend. Seriously: How many Pokemon fans can say they saw Ash and Misty together and didn't think they'd get together? Hell I remember an episode of Pokemon during the Johoto Region Misty said to Ash that she and him will be married someday. So yeah Ash and Misty were meant to be. Or at least they WERE. But then they decide to have Misty leave after Johoto and she never rejoined Ash... While I do like girls like May (May was a good replacement) My sense of nostalgia will always have Misty as the number 1 Pokemon girl. And weather or not Ash gets with someone or not doesn't matter. He and Misty should become a couple. Boomer and Nina Cortex Next up is a fan made couple which was made in one of the storylines in LOTM. Boomer from the Powerpuff Girls and Nina Cortex from Crash Bandicoot. This couple was made by either Crossoverfan4life of jm0364. I don't know for sure cause its been a long time when this couple first came to LOTM. Now I never played Crash Bandicoot so I REALLY don't know anything about Nina other then the fact she's the niece of Dr. Cortex. And that she seems be a scientist like Cortex. And also a lot of times I hate fan made couples. Cause fans either make couples that don't make a lick of sense or they changed characters sexuality (They make straight characters gay or make gay characters straight) or they'll make couples that are just not possible. But this one? This one I could see happening. Its a good example of how opposites attract and brains and brawn. Boomer is dumb but super strong. Nina's smart but not as strong as Boomer. So while lots of times I don't like fan made couples but this one I do like. Mr. Freeze and Nora Fries Ah yes. One of my all time favorite couples. Mr. Freeze and his wife Nora Fries. I'm sure you all know the story by now. The tragic story of one Victor Fries, a man who wanted to save his dying wife by cyro freezing her in effort to buy more time to find a cure for her disease. But when he was found out by his boss Farris Boyle (That son of a bitch), an accident happened that changed Victor Fries. The accident made it so you could stay out of side of a Sub-Zero levels of cold or he would die. To make it so he could survive and save still find a way to save his wife, Victor create a cyro suit and a freeze ray and began a life of crime as Mr. Freeze. Now as for why I like this couple. ....... You know what? The question isn't why I like the couple. The question is how I can I NOT like this couple? It is such a beautiful/tragic story. A man who wants to save the only person he ever loved. He knows what he's doing is wrong but he doesn't care. The only wants to save his wife. Even if it would be impossible for them to be together again. Hell in the game Batman: Arkham Knight, Nora is unfrozen and says that she knows everything Freeze had done. But she still loves him. And while in Arkham Knight Freeze had to give up his work in order to save Nora and Batman they choose to spend they're final days together. It brings a tear to your eye really. I think I almost teared a up bit typing this. So yeah. This is one of my all time favorites couples. Krillin and Android 18 One of my favorite anime couples. Krillin and Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super. Now Android 18 is my all time favorite Dragon Ball character. She is a badass. And besides Pan from Dragon Ball GT, she is the only real female fighter on the whole damn show. But even then she doesn't really fight anymore. Which is why I'm so glad she coming to fight in the Universe Survival Arc in Dragon Ball Super. Okay getting off topic. Anyway while she starts out as an enemy, she seems to have an interest in our boy, Krillin. Yeah the short weak bald martial artist seems to catch the attention of this beauitful badass killing machine. She gives him a little kiss right on the cheek after she and her brother, 17, kicked the shit out of the other Z-Fighters. Later Krillin destroy the device that was made to shut her and tries to protect 18 from Cell. Didn't work out but hey Krillin tries. He knows he's not the strongest fight but he'll still try anyway. Krillin tried make 18 and 17 human so they could be normal though the power of Shenron. And we'll Shenron could not turn them human, it seem catch 18's attention once more. 7 years after Cell was defeated, Krillin and 18 got married and had a kid. Now say whatever you want about Krillin. You can make all the jokes about him being weak and such but in the end, Krillin is one lucky son of a bitch. He got hitched to one of the most powerful and beautiful female characters on the whole series. And while it might not seem like it at times 18 DEEPLY cares for Krillin. A perfect example is in GT when 17 killed Krillin and 18 just went ape shit on him. Yep. These two are quite a pair. And I just love it. I hope to see Krillin and 18 fight side by side in the Universe Survival of Dragon Ball Super. Have some husband and wife team up going on. So those are some of my favorite couples. Thank you for taking the time for reading this, and I hope you have a great time with your speical someone. If you don't have someone then, well, I hope you have a great day anyway. Happy Valentine's Day! Category:Blog posts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Love